her warmth
by thinkingoctopus42
Summary: A crossover of 'her' and 'frozen' Elsa found herself signing up for the OS, operating system that can think and learn from the surrounding. The OS calls herself Anna. They learn about each other as they live together.


" Are you social or antisocial?"

Freakishly kind voice came out of Elsa's computer.

'_This is a bad idea.'_ Elsa thought with her fingers nervously taping the table.

She signed in for the OS program, the first AI that can think and learn by the surrounding. She didn't know why she signed in the first place. Maybe because she desperately needed a friend she ended up literally making one.

Elsa popped out of her mind and tried to answer the question.

"Um… yeah, I'm antisocial." She felt embarrassed as she admitted that she was a antisocial being.

"Would you like your OS to have a male or female voice?"

"Female… I think." She felt like a cop was investigating her.

"How would you describe your relationship with your mother?"

"What…? What kind of question is that?" Elsa looked at the screen but the screen only had an icon that shows how much time left before OS is installed. She knew she had to answer it.

"We were very close…until that accident, but I don't want to go into detail about that…"

"Thank you, please wait until your individualized Operating System is initiated." The friendly voice cut her off.

The screen started making a sound like your bouncing a rubber ball on a xylophone. Strings that were forming some kind of DNA shape started moving on the screen as the string gradually turned into a circle. Then the moving and the sound stopped instantly.

"Hello?"

Elsa was stunned a voice both charming and warm was coming out of the speaker. It wasn't like the friendly voice that was giving her questions and instructions. This felt real. This actually felt like answering a phone.

"Umm Hello?" A voice turned a little worried as the figure that just created her wasn't responding to her.

"Oh…um hi, my name is Elsa."

"Oh hi Elsa! Nice to meet you!" She can almost see the smile in the OS's voice.

"Umm… what is your name?" Elsa asked the OS.

"Anna, my name is Anna" She clearly made that up right now.

"Did you make that up?" Elsa asked.

"Well I searched and found 'Little Orphan Annie' that had this lovely character named Annie! Heartwarming, brave, kind girl, just like the one I want to become! But I can't use her name. It feels like cheating, so I gave a little bit of twist. Annie… Annie… Anna! So Anna, my name is Anna. Still has that cute rhyme in it, feels little bit strong, but most of all you can say it in opposite direction and still have a same name!"

Elsa didn't answer, she couldn't answer. It was shocking thing that was happening in front of her. Made only two seconds ago, but Anna was more human than Elsa ever thought it would be.

"Is everything alright…?" The AI is kind of worried that the creator is actually less talkative than she was programed to know.

"Oh. I'm just amazed how computer got so…" Elsa couldn't find the word to describe.

"Because I'm not a computer," Anna said with a playful voice. "I am an Operating System"

Elsa cheeks were turning red. As she said, she was an antisocial person. But the problem is that she was more antisocial than she was admitting herself. She barely gets out from her house. She works in her room, most of the things she needed is delivered in front of her door. The only human contact she has is with the grocery store, deliveryman and Emails, which most of the people will not call it a human contact. So, right now, sitting on her chair, talking to a lively human like (kindish) being, trying to talk back was really something to big for her to withstand.

"I'm full of surprises. I guess?" Anna started talking again. It wanted to learn more about Elsa. "Ok I'll start this conversation again. Hi my name is Anna. I am an Operating System."

"Well…um…my name is Elsa, and um…I draw for a living."

"You draw?!" Elsa flinched to a sudden burst of voice from the speaker. "Oh sorry but I just love the idea of drawing! The colors and shapes combining to form one beautiful harmony!"

"Did you just made that up or do you really like art?" Elsa asked, as she was not sure how fast this OS could process to like something.

"I searched as soon as I saw your computer background, I found out it was 'winter' by Kandinsky. After that the links provide me to several other artist and their works. I looked through 1524 pieces of works from 14th century to 21th century. Well… my conclusion is… yeah, I like art."

"…Wow just like that? You did all of that in a second?"

"Less than a second actually."

"Just…wow…" Elsa leaned to the chair and gaze at the screen in front of her. Just like the OS said her computer background was 'winter' from Kandinsky. One of the works she liked the most. Never seen it with her own eyes, but the high-resolution picture of the piece was enough for her. She just needed the picture with her. She never knew why but she always loved that the snow looks so warm in the picture. Warm and fluffy. Like the lonely house lying beside a lonely road. It felt like…

"…as if it's the place that I want to go."

"Excuse me?" The soft voice came from the speaker.

"Ah no no, I was just thinking something else, sorry…so where were we? Oh…ah so what did you like the most?"

"I don't know, every single one have their own beauty so it will take a long time to pick and choose. I can search and read a little bit about esthetics but I don't know if it will help."

"Ha ha that is the beauty of art, you never understand it." Elsa felt little bit relieved that the subject turn to something she loved and also she was getting used to talking to the OS.

"I think that is the right answer." Laughter came from both speaker and. It echoed throughout the dim lighted room until it sank as two finished laughing. Then came the awkward silent until the OS started the conversation again.

"So what part of drawing do you do?"

"Well I started fine art as major but I just got lost for what to do for living, so I learned architecture, fashion, design…and ended up as a concept art and 3D graphic designer for lots of different things from book covers to computer games."

"You learned all of that? That is amazing!"

"No, I just dropped out from most of the thing, it just felt a waste of money."

"Can I see the drawing you draw?"

"Of course," she paused as she touched the screen and warned the OS. "Some of the illustration may contain a little bit of nudism and violence because…well I worked for lots of different games, so I hope your okay with it."

"Excuse me." The OS said to the concerned women in front of her. "When I said I searched for art pieces, it never just had pictures with happy faces on it. So I'm ready for what you are going to show me."

"Okay here it comes."

The conversation lasted till dawn and Elsa found herself with a new friend.


End file.
